


I Promise: Charlotte and Her Papa

by madamehomesecretary, sunnyamazing



Series: Little Love [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Budd, F/M, Five Years Later, France (Country), Reunion Fic, fluffy fluff, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyamazing/pseuds/sunnyamazing
Summary: Five years after her death, David hears a rumor that Julia is alive and living in Paris. So, he throws all his things in a bag, and goes to find out for himself. But what he finds is the last thing he ever expected.A reunion fic.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: Little Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876591
Comments: 23
Kudos: 149





	1. I Never Expected Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myfirstbadhabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfirstbadhabit/gifts).



> Hello, friends! 
> 
> Sunnyamazing and I are back with another piece we've written together. This time, a very, very fluffy birthday gift for one of our favorite humans, Ro. For your birthday we got you a Baby Budd, and we hope you love her as much as we do. This was meant to be a one-shot, but it is no surprise that we love our words. So there will be three chapters of our favorite little family. 
> 
> Special thanks to our favorite Peach for giving us the idea and inspiring us to write this, even if she had no idea she did it. 
> 
> It probably goes without saying that this is fluffy fluff with a side of fluff. We hope you love it. Happy birthday, Ro! 
> 
> xo, L & A

David Budd shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he strolled along the Parisian laneway. The bitter wind blew past his cheeks and underneath his jacket. He shivered slightly as the cold cut through him, and he cursed under his breath at his inability to pack adequately for his short trip to France. He sighed. It wasn’t like it mattered, he guessed. He was going home this afternoon, not having found what he was looking for… _who_ he was looking for. He had instead spent the last week chasing a shadow around an unfamiliar city. Perhaps he should have just stayed at home with the kids, and forgotten the rumors he had heard.

He didn't really know why he had been expecting another outcome. It had been five years, after all. 

He checked his watch quickly, his hand finding shelter in his pocket again as quickly as he had pulled it out. He had only a few hours until he was due at the station to catch his train back to London, and he would leave, knowing no more than he did when he arrived. He gives a small sigh of relief as he notices a tiny patisserie in the distance. At least he has time for one last croissant and a cup of coffee. If anything, the coffee will serve to warm his freezing limbs. 

The bell on the door jingles as he enters the small space, and the older blonde woman behind the counter smiles brightly. “Bonjour,” she says as she moves to stand behind the register. David smiles back and, with his most basic French language skills, orders his coffee and a croissant and then steps to the side. 

He moves his gaze slowly around the room. There are families eating lunch, couples sipping on drinks and laughing… His gaze finally settles on a little girl playing in the corner. If he had to guess, he would say she is about four, and as he stares, he thinks that she reminds him a bit of Ella at that age. The longer he stares, the more he realizes there is something oddly familiar about her as David regards her carefully. She has wild, dark brunette curls and a cherubic round face. She has a small brown bear in her hand as she plays, and David smiles as he notices the bear is wearing a T-shirt with an image of the Scottish flag on the front. The bear was dancing between her hands as ‘he’ climbed up the wall of the patisserie next to an empty table. As if she realised David had been watching her, she looked up at him carefully, blinking at him with round cerulean eyes. 

“Hello there,” David said with a kind smile, nodding towards her. The little girl blinks at him once and then twice, but she does not respond before she scampers away, as if David has startled her. Instantly, he feels terrible, assuming he must have scared her. His gaze follows her as she ducks under another patrons legs and races back to her table, her bear still held tightly in one of her little hands, her fingers clenched around one of his ears. 

David grabs his to-go cup of coffee and stuffs the pastry bag with his croissant into his pocket. He takes a step toward where the girl disappeared to, hoping against hope that he possesses enough French skills to apologise to the parent he is sure she has raced back to. His heart thunders in his chest as he takes in the sight of the woman at the corner table. She had been sitting quietly in the corner, a red beret perched upon her long, brunette curls, leafing through a newspaper and drinking from a tea cup slowly. She looks up as the girl runs to her side. 

“Mama,” the little girl said, tugging on her sweater, obviously unnerved by David. 

“Mon Petit Chou,” the woman muttered affectionately as the little girl attached herself to her side. “Charlotte, what’s the matter?” she questioned as she raised her head from her daughter’s face and stared out in the direction where the little girl had come from.

David can barely believe his eyes as she lifts her gaze to meet his, and their eyes lock from across the room, blue catching sight of a familiar hazel. 

“Julia,” he whispers under his breath and, as if by their own ability, his feet take him to her. 

The little girl, _Charlotte_ , David is sure he heard her say, has climbed into Julia’s lap now and is holding onto her neck tightly as David approaches the table. “He talked to me, Mama.” The little girl is explaining quickly as she turns to eye David warily. “He’s a stranger.”

Julia shakes her head as she kisses the crown of Charlotte’s head, holding her there for just a moment longer than necessary, as she breathes in the scent of French baby shampoo. David stares at them both wordlessly, desperately trying to make his brain function properly. A multitude of thoughts cloud his brain; this small girl... calling Julia her mother... her wild brunette curls and her blue eyes... the age he thought she might be... could it be? 

“It’s okay, darling,” Julia reassured her, letting the little girl loose as she strokes one of her hands down the back of Charlotte’s blue checkered dress, patting her softly. “You’re okay. Mama _knows_ this man. He’s not a stranger.”

“You do?” Charlotte whispers as she tilts her head to one side, still regarding David with a puzzled look. 

Julia nods. 

“Hello, David." She pauses, looking down at the little girl. "Charlotte,” she begins, “why don’t you say hello?” 

David watches as she shakes her head from side to side, frowning slightly with a furrowed brow. He decides he needs to take it upon himself to speak first, hoping to put the little girl at ease. He’s always been good with kids. Even before Ella and Charlie came along. 

"Hi, Charlotte,” he said. “I'm David." 

Charlotte looks him up and down, before she turns her head to look back at Julia unsurely, who nods her head slightly in encouragement. 

“Hi, Mon-- Monsi--” she stumbles over the greeting, her little accent unable to make the full word she wants to say. David assumes she is trying to say ‘monsieur.’ 

Julia strokes her cheek gently. 

“It’s okay, Little Love. David isn’t French,” she explains. “You can just call him Mr.” 

Charlotte considers her mother’s suggestion for a moment, before she turns back to David and says, "Hi, Mr. David. I'm Charlotte," obviously feeling a bit more confident than she had been a moment before. 

Julia smiles proudly as she leans forward, placing a kiss on the tip of Charlotte’s nose. 

“Bonne fille,” she praises, before adding, “Why don’t you go and play with Mr. Bear again? I am sure he is still hungry. Mama needs to talk to Mr. David.” 

“Okay, Mama,” Charlotte replies as she climbs out of her mother’s lap and down onto the floor, scrambling to her feet. “We will have cake later?” she questions, turning back to look at her mother, and Julia nods in response before she watches the little girl head back to where she had been happily playing earlier. 

Julia and David are quietly both watching her. Neither have them have had the courage to speak without the small girl as a distraction from the real conversation they desperately need to have. David turns to look at Julia, and she won't meet his eyes. She knows he's looking at her, she can feel her cheeks heat under his gaze, but she isn't ready to face him yet. 

"Stop looking at me like that, David."

Her words are quiet, but they sound enormous in the space between them.

“Stop looking at you like what, Julia?” David scoffs, then softens instantly. Even just saying her name feels strange. “You’re alive. You have a _child_ . And if my math is correct, she could be _our_ child.”

"There's no _could be_ , David. She is ours," her admission takes the wind out of her. She wasn’t sure she would ever be able to say those words to him.

“And you didn’t think I should know this?” He asks, a little sharper than he intended. He sighs, running a palm over his head. He doesn’t want to fight with her, but seeing her again … and seeing their child, he’s suddenly feeling even more overwhelmed than he had expected to be if he found her here in France. 

"I wanted to tell you…,” Julia insisted, finally turning to look at him. Pleading with him to believe her. “I did, David, but it was a risk I couldn't take... We live a quiet life here on our own.”

She lowers her voice to almost a whisper, so that David has to move a bit closer to hear her speak. 

“I am supposed to be dead,” she reminds him. “ _Everyone_ is supposed to think I'm dead." She gives him a pointed look as if to remind him that he is the last person who should be standing in front of her now.

David doesn't say anything as Charlotte approaches their table again. She speaks directly to David this time, looking up at him curiously.

"Mama has a picture of a man that looks like you," she says after a minute, her eyes narrowed as if David looks familiar to her. Julia's eyes grow wide as she looks from Charlotte to David, being caught red-handed as her daughter spills one of her most precious secrets. 

"It’s a picture of my Papa,” Charlotte said, looking over at Julia and then down at the ground. “But he had to go away, and it made her very sad. Sometimes, when she really misses him, she’ll look at his picture and wish he was here with us.” 

Julia chewed at her bottom lip, turning to look out the window to avoid David’s gaze. She’s unsure of what she’ll find there.

“What else do you know about your Papa?” David asks curiously, noticing that Julia is avoiding his stare as he kneels down to meet his daughter's eyes. 

Charlotte thinks for a moment, toying with the teddy bear in her arms before answering. “That Mama loved him. And he was very brave.”

Julia sucked in a breath in the corner, unable to reign in her emotions as she pressed her fingers to her lips to try to stop the tears from flowing. 

"She told me she hopes she'll get to see him again,” Charlotte continues, “but she doesn't know if she can. Isn't that sad?" Julia still won't look at David. She's looking anywhere but at him as Charlotte breaks her serious tone and begins to babble on about something to her teddy bear. 

"Look at me," David whispers, still kneeling next to the booth, and she shakes her head stubbornly. "I can't," she finally says, and David can hear the way her voice trembles. He can tell she's crying without even seeing her face.

“Mama?” Charlotte questions, staring at her peculiarly. “Are you okay? Do you need a hug?” 

Before Julia can say anything to reassure her daughter, Charlotte has squeezed around the table and climbed into Julia's lap again. She wraps her arms tightly around her neck, and Julia can't help but smile as she brings her arms to hold the girl tightly to her. She leans her nose against Charlotte's head, breathing in her scent and closes her eyes. 

"I don't like it when you're sad, Mama," the little voice says in her ear and Julia's eyes meet David's, the tears now flowing freely. 

"Don't worry, baby, Mama isn't sad anymore," she tells her, her eyes softening as she stares at David face-to-face for the first time in almost five years.

“I have magic hugs, right, Mama?” Charlotte asks, her tone serious. Julia can’t help but laugh. She had been telling Charlotte that since she was very small. That she had magic hugs that could fix all of Julia’s problems. 

Julia’s eyes are still on David as she smiles at the memory. "You _do_ have magic hugs, Little Love," she reassures the little girl. "The best hugs... Just like your Papa. He always knew how to make me feel better, too."

David looks at the empty chair beside Julia and takes his opportunity to sit down next to her, watching Julia speak to their daughter in wonderment. At her mention of him, he feels his heart begin to beat a little faster. He can’t believe he’s here with her. With them. After all this time. 

“I have my Papa’s hugs?” Charlotte questions, pulling away from Julia’s neck in surprise. “You never told me that before.”

"You sure do," Julia said, smiling and brushing the little girl's cheek as she beamed up at her Mama brightly. "Why don't you go give Mr. David a hug?" she suggested softly in Charlotte's ear. "I'm sure he could use a magic hug, don't you think?"

Charlotte wrinkled her nose slightly. Her Mama usually kept her well away from other people. But Charlotte gave her a silly little shrug as she sloppily kissed Julia on the chin and climbed from her lap. Moving to stand in front of David, she looked at him carefully. 

“Do you need a hug Mr. David?” She questioned suspiciously. “Mama thinks you might…”

Julia giggled as she wiped the slobber off of her chin as she watched Charlotte approach David cautiously. She waited with bated breath, her eyes meeting David's as she gave him another slight nod to encourage him. At her question, David's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this little person in front of him was his daughter. He smiled brightly. 

"I would _love_ a hug from you, Miss Charlotte!" He said, somewhat startled by the pair of blue eyes that stared back at him. His eyes. "But only if you want to give me one," he added quickly, not realizing he was holding his breath for the girl's answer.

Charlotte raised one shoulder, as if to indicate it was alright. “You seem nice,” she said happily as she reached out for a handful of David’s shirt, using it to help her climb into his lap. She then threw her arms around his neck and snuggled her head underneath his chin, much like she had with Julia only a few minutes before. 

David shifted, helping her up, and his eyes widened as he was taken back to another time of similar hugs from Ella and Charlie.

“Mr. David,” Charlotte said as she tilted her head up to look at him. “You smell nice.”

Julia stifled a laugh at her daughter's compliment. If she remembered correctly, Charlotte was probably right. David probably did smell good. 

Watching the two of them together, Julia felt herself soften. There were days she had thought that Charlotte would never even be able to meet David, much less hug him like she was now. She felt herself growing weepy again, and cursed her hormones for how they had changed in the years since she had had a baby. She used to be serious and stoic. Though it seemed appropriate that David Budd's daughter would be the one to change that forever. Just like her Daddy had.

David chuckled, as he tried to think of an appropriate response to the little girl’s comment. “Thank you,” he finally said with a smile. “You do, too.” 

Charlotte nodded her head, as if this was the obvious answer. 

“Mama washed my hair this morning,” she told him, clutching her bear to her chest. “But she also complained because we are going to the park. And it will get dirty again.”

David nodded solemnly. "Your Mama is probably right," he agreed with a chuckle. "When I used to take my little girl to the park ..." he paused. "Well, she's not so little anymore. Not little like you," he said with a bright smile. "She's 15 now! But when I used to take her to the park, she and her brother would both get very dirty. I would have to give them baths as soon as we got home!" He leaned forward, as if to whisper conspiratorially to Charlotte, but kept his voice where Julia could hear it. 

"I bet she's going to have to give you another bath..." he said with a smirk. "But don't tell her I said she was right."

Charlotte giggled and nodded her head. “Okay, Mr. David. I won’t tell. But you should know that my Mama is very clever.” She told him as she wriggled from his lap and back down onto the floor before she reached out for her cup from beside Julia, sipping her juice. And staring curiously between the two adults once more.

Julia laughed at that, unable to stop the edge of her mouth from turning up into a smirk. 

“Trust me, baby, Mr. David knows Mama well.” She gave him a sidelong glance, her smirk fading as she grew serious. “Maybe too well, sometimes,” she murmured under her breath. She still couldn’t believe he was really here. 

“How do you know, Mr. David, Mama?” Charlotte finally asked, looking between them and noticing the way they were staring at each other, not saying anything. “You look at each other funny.”

“You are very clever, too, I think,” David replied as Charlotte kept moving her head between him and Julia. He didn’t really know what he should say to her. He couldn’t lie to her. She was his daughter... even though he’d only known of her existence for less than fifteen minutes. He was about to try to change the subject when he noticed Julia reach out for Charlotte’s hand, her long fingers closing around the little girls tightly. 

“Mama,” Julia began quietly, “knew Mr. David before you were born. When she lived in London.”

Charlotte looked at David. “Is that right?”

For a girl of four, it was obvious that she was very smart. And the more he watched her, the more he recognized Julia’s influence on her. In the way she spoke, in the way she acted … all of it. There was no denying she was the former Home Secretary's child.

David couldn’t help but laugh at the way Charlotte examined him closely, and he recognized the same look he had seen in Julia on many occasions. “Aye,” he said softly. “Your mama was my boss, Charlotte!” He said, his eyes wide. “Can you believe that?” 

Julia smirked as she looked up at David as Charlotte climbed into her lap again, leaning back against Julia, her head resting on her chest. Her eyes were beginning to droop slightly. “Mr. David was a very difficult employee,” she said lowly, not missing the spark of something she thought that might have passed between them in that moment.

Charlotte giggled as she held tightly onto Julia’s hand. “I see,” she said proudly and she sounded far more grown up than she could ever possibly be. 

“Your mama was also difficult,” David explained as he met Julia’s gaze. “She did not make things easy for me.”

Julia couldn’t help but laugh, feeling her cheeks flush under David's gaze. “We worked it out though,” she finally said, smiling at David. “It’s good to see you, David,” she said, resting her cheek against Charlotte’s head as the little girl yawned loudly. 

“Mama... can Mr. David come to the park with us?” Charlotte asked, blinking sleepily up at Julia. 

“ _May_ he come to the park with us,” Julia corrected. Charlotte sighed dramatically, reminding Julia so much of David that she had to cover her laugh with her hand. “I don’t know, little love, you’ll have to ask him if he’d like to come.” 

Charlotte turned her attention back to David. “Will you, Mr. David?”

David had to stop himself from being over exuberant with his answer. If he had his way, he would never let the pair of them leave his sight again. “I would love to,” he answered with a large smile. “I just have to make a phone call.” 

Julia’s eyes flicked up to meet his and he shook his head. He could tell she was nervous. That there was a part of her that didn’t trust him being so close to her once again. He couldn’t blame her after the way things had ended before, though he resisted the urge to remind her that was neither of their doing. 

“I just have to cancel a train ticket,” he said, staring at Julia unabashedly as she took in his words. 

“I like trains, Mr. David.” Charlotte interrupted, her eyes fluttering closed and then popping open again as Julia continued to rock her slowly back and forth in her lap. Charlotte could fight sleep with the best of them. David smiled at the sight. 

“Me too,” he told her with a whisper, before he spoke towards Julia. “I was meant to be going home this afternoon. I won’t be doing that now.”

“David, if you need to go ... I understand,” she protested. She could hardly lay claim to him now. Not after all this time. No matter how much she wanted to. He still had his two children at home. And then there was the matter of Vicky. The last Julia had heard, David had been seen out with his wife and kids often since she had ... gone away. She wouldn’t be able to bear it if he messed all of that up for her ... well, _them_. But then again, the idea of David getting to spend time with Charlotte for the first time made her feel rather emotional, and she swallowed hard. 

“Are you going to stay here with us, Mr. David?!” Charlotte asked, suddenly excited, and Julia felt her heart pick up speed in her chest as they both waited for his answer.

David nodded as he reached out to pat Charlotte’s hand, his thumb grazing one of Julia’s fingers as he did so. “It has been too long since I have been to a park.” He answered truthfully. “Do you like the swings, Charlotte?” 

Charlotte beamed up at him. 

“They are my favourite! Mama, tell Mr. David.” 

Julia laughed at her daughter’s enthusiasm. “I think you just did.” 

“Ella used to like the swings,” David said with a grin. “She doesn’t like them as much now though. She’s too grown up for them.”

Julia stared at David carefully. if there was ever a time to ask about his life back in London, it was now. Before she, and Charlotte especially, became too attached. She stared down at David’s fingers which were still touching Charlotte’s hand. He wore no ring. But that didn’t mean anything. She sucked in a little breath for courage. 

“How are your children? Other than too big for the park, I mean… How’s Vicky?” She added casually, blinking carefully as she waited for his answer.

David saw through her casual demeanor instantly and watched as her gaze slid back to his left hand. “Ella and Charlie are fine,” he answered truthfully. “Teenagers now. And growing like weeds, both of them,” David said laughing. “You’ll barely recognize them.” 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up a picture of Ella and Charlie together from a recent trip they had all taken to Scotland to visit his parents. Julia gasped at the sight of the 15- and 13-year-old. “My, they are big!” She said smiling and shaking her head. 

She let her gaze focus on Charlie’s features for a bit longer. Charlotte looked a good bit like her half-brother. She was still looking down at the phone when David spoke again. “Vicky is doing well. She was promoted at the hospital...” he trailed off, weighing his words carefully and Julia felt her heart drop as he hesitated. “We’re co-parenting the kids the best way we know how,” he finally said, offering her a little smile. 

“She’s getting on pretty serious with a doctor bloke. I think they’ll be engaged before the year is up.” 

Julia let the words hang between them in the air for a moment, reflecting on what he was implying. 

“You’re ... not married anymore?” She felt like she could barely breathe. 

David couldn’t help the smile that came over his features as he looked down at her, his hand brushing gently against her face. “No, Julia,” he said softly. “I’m not married anymore.” Julia swallowed hard as she leaned into his touch, trying to will a fresh set of tears away.

“We’ve been officially divorced for about a year and a half now, but still apart for much longer,” David continued as his thumb traced along Julia’s cheek. He could see how her eyes had begun to well up once more and he hated the idea of her crying again.

Julia nodded, trying to calm herself. “And you’re okay?” She questioned softly. 

David smiled at her reassuringly. “Aye,” he said simply, “I am. It’s better this way. For everyone. Vicky and I, we didn’t work together anymore... It didn’t make sense.”

Julia reached up, placing her hand over David’s gently, unable to hold back a single tear from the overwhelming feeling. She closed her eyes, leaning into his palm. She was relieved to find that his hands still felt the same. David’s eyes softened as he stared down at Julia for a moment before his gaze slid over to Charlotte, who was clutching her bear tightly to her chest as she dozed in Julia’s lap. David watched the regular rise and fall of her chest as Charlotte breathed in and out, his eyes returning to Julia in awe. “We have a child...” he said quietly, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it. She’s perfect, Julia.”

“She is.” Julia answered with a nod. “I never expected her. I never even knew how much I wanted her until she was here,” she admitted as another tear escaped her eye. She had barely been well enough to walk four steps when her doctors had told her that she was pregnant and that miraculously, despite her extensive list of injuries, she and David’s baby had survived and was thriving. 

“You're a good mother.” David said quietly as Julia shook her head with a little chuckle.

“Not in the beginning I wasn’t,” she admits. “She is a stubborn little thing. Never wanted to sleep.” 

David smirked, “She takes after you then.”

Julia rolled her eyes at his statement before she chuckled. 

“Fuck off,” she teased with a smirk, looking down to make sure Charlotte was still sleeping. She was relieved to find her daughter still dozing steadily. “I didn’t know she existed, David ...” she said, growing serious. “Maybe if I had ... I would have rethought my appearance at St. Matthew’s. And some of the choices that I made. Things would have been completely different.” 

She looked up at him, smiling sadly. “I’m sorry you’ve lost so much time with her,” she apologized. “She’s an amazing little girl. Full of life ... full of you,” she said, smiling as she brushed a curl from Charlotte’s face as the girl shifted in her sleep. “There are days I look at her, and you are all that I can see,” she admitted. “When I saw you across the cafe this morning, I thought I had dreamed you up all on my own,” she admitted shyly. Realizing she had been the only one speaking for a long period of time, she bit down on her bottom lip. 

“Sorry,” she apologized again. “I just feel like there is so much to say... didn’t you have a train ticket to look into?”

David shook his head. “We both should have done some things differently,” he admitted as he recalled leaving the green room at St. Mathews having barely said a word in response when she had told him she still wanted him around despite his behaviour the previous night. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to say anything, it was that he didn’t know what to say. He had all but expected to be removed from her detail and that she would go on with her political aspirations and never look back. He had never expected her to say what she had. And then she had been gone before he knew it. He went to stand. “You’ll still be here when I come back?” he questioned softly, only half joking. “You aren’t a mirage that’s just going to disappear?” 

“ _We_ will be here,” Julia replied softly, her fingers reaching out for his. “I promise.”


	2. I Think the World has Forgotten About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been a long time,” she said sadly. “Nearly five years… I think the world has forgotten about me.” 
> 
> David shook his head in disagreement. “I hadn’t.” 
> 
> Julia blinked slowly. “Thank you,” she said, looking down and tracing Charlotte’s cheek with her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> We are back with more!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love of little Miss Charlotte. 
> 
> A little bit more fluff here, with a side of important conversation. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Ro!! 
> 
> xo

When David returned, Julia was rocking Charlotte gently in her arms, and he stopped at a distance, watching them together. If anyone would have told him at the start of this trip that not only would he find Julia, but he would find their daughter, too, he never would have believed it. Watching Julia place a kiss on Charlotte’s temple and then look up at him, he smiled from across the room. 

Going to her in long strides, David nodded. “It’s all taken care of,” he said matter of factly. “I’m here as long as you want me...” he paused, looking down at Charlotte before his eyes returned to the hazel pair he had fallen so in love with all those years ago. “Now what?” He finally asked, chuckling.

Julia smiled, brushing a hand over her daughter’s forehead. “She will sleep a bit longer, I think. But as soon as she wakes up, she will be expecting a trip to the park.”

“The park is fine with me,” David replied. “I really do miss the swings.” 

Julia laughed, something she felt she had not done properly in years. Of course, Charlotte made her laugh, but there always felt like there was something missing. 

“How did you know where to find me?” she questioned seriously, wanting to have the difficult conversations while her daughter, no, their daughter slept. 

“I heard a rumour,” David admitted. “An old police friend. He’d remembered something about France. He finally decided to tell me what he had heard, just so it didn’t catch me by surprise.” He watched as Julia’s eyes widened. “It’s okay, love,” he reassured, as the name ‘love’ fell from his lips easily. “He didn’t think there was anything to it. He only told me because he thought I should know what people were saying.”

She felt the corner of her lip turn up at the pet name that he had said so easily. Love. She had taken to calling Charlotte “Little Love” early on when she found out she was pregnant. Because it always reminded her of David, and of another lifetime when they had been able to be together, however short that time might have been. “You heard a rumour that your friend didn’t believe ... and that was enough for you to travel to France?” She questioned, leaning back against her chair as she rearranged the red beret on her head with one hand. The other was still holding Charlotte tightly to her chest.

“He told me that he had heard in passing, years ago,” David began, “that you might be alive and hiding in France,” he added, realizing how crazy it actually sounded when he said it aloud. He hadn’t thought of that before. He’d just known that he had to come and investigate. The idea that Julia was alive somewhere, and that he might find her... That had been all he’d needed. “I’ve been here for a week.” 

Julia nodded, “I see,” she said. “And you found me. You knew I would be here.. In this cafe?”

David shook his head, “No. I was cold. And I needed coffee. I had no idea.”

Julia couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. “I wasn’t supposed to be here either,” she said with a shrug. “But we were on our way to the park, and I convinced Lotte —” she paused. “I call her that for short sometimes. She is very quick to remind me that her name is Charlotte,” she said with a laugh. “Anyway, I convinced Little Love here that we should stop in for pastries so I could get tea.” She shook her head disbelievingly. “Imagine that ... all the cafes in the town, and we ended up in the same one.” She softened. “Must have been meant to be ... if you believe in that sort of thing,” she added quickly with a little shrug. 

There was a short silence between them as David thought about her words. Did he believe in that sort of thing? 

“How have you been, David? Really and truly?” Her tone was soft, and when she looked at him, David felt as if he could tell her anything. That she truly wanted to hear what he had to say.

“Lotte,” he repeated. “I like it,” he added as he watched Julia begin to glare at him slightly. She wanted her question answered. Her expression reminded him of how she had looked at him long ago when she’d needed answers about Thornton Circus. “Things... have been difficult,” he admitted as he watched the look on her face turn to worry. “There were some demons I had to face after you … were gone. But I finally made myself get the help I so desperately needed.” 

“You did?” Julia asked softly, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. 

David nodded. “It was one of the last things you told me I needed to do.” 

Julia swallowed hard. “You did that for me?” 

“Of course I did,” he said. “But I did it for me, too. And for Ella and Charlie. I should have done it long before then…” 

David was quiet again for a long minute. 

“I didn’t know you were alive, Julia. I really had no idea.” His disbelief was evident.

“They wouldn’t let me tell anyone,” she confessed quietly. “Only two people even know my exact location. My name isn’t even Julia now. And Lotte here, well, she isn’t allowed to be a Montague. My handlers made that very clear.”

David frowned. “I suppose she can’t be a Budd then either, can she?” He asked sadly, looking down at their daughter. “I know I said it before, and I might be biased, but she really is perfect, Julia.” His brow furrowed as he thought about her words. “Should I call you something other than Julia?” He asked, suddenly concerned for her safety. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in any danger.

Julia smiled at his obvious concern, she didn’t like the idea of David calling her anything but her real name. It would feel wrong for him to call her anything else. Although being called ‘Love’ again a few minutes before had been an unexpected surprise. She shook her head in protest. “Please, call me Julia. I miss it.”

David regarded her carefully with a gaze that reminded her so very much of her cautious daughter. “You’re sure?” He asked.

“It’s been a long time,” she said sadly. “Nearly five years… I think the world has forgotten about me.” 

David shook his head in disagreement. “I hadn’t.” 

Julia blinked slowly. “Thank you,” she said, looking down and tracing Charlotte’s cheek with her finger.

“She’s a Bourgeon. Charlotte Bourgeon, it’s very French, don’t you think?” 

“For bud?” David questioned. 

Julia raised a brow, “I didn’t know you spoke French.” 

“I don’t,” David chuckled. “But I remember that from school.”

Julia laughed again, and the sound was strange echoing in her own ears. “You always manage to surprise me, David,” she said wistfully. “Even after all this time.” Her smile widened. “That’s us,” she said. “Dorothy and Charlotte Bourgeon,” she said with a little shrug. 

David arched a brow. “So you’re a bud, too, then?” He teased with a smirk and Julia blushed, realizing the implication of his words. She honestly hadn’t even thought of it ... like that... when she chose the name for Charlotte and for herself.

“I wanted us to both have the same name,” Julia admitted. “I figured there would be less questions that way. A mother and her daughter, new to Paris, while her father was away on business most of the time. I thought it made sense.” 

David nodded. “And Dorothy?” He asked.

“I’ve just always liked it,” was her simple response. 

“I do, too.” David answered with a bright smile as he reached for her hand and squeezed it in his own. “I like all of your names.”

“Thank you,” Julia replied, feeling her heart thumping in her chest as she smiled back at him, before she leant down to press another kiss to the top of Charlotte’s head. 

The little girl began to wriggle in her arms before sleepily mumbling with her eyes still closed. “Mama..” she began, cracking one eye open, then the other, blinking slowly. “Is Mr. David still here?” she asked quietly.

Julia smiled, nodding slowly before answering. “Why don’t you turn around and see for yourself?”

Charlotte stared up at her mother and wrinkled her nose, before she managed to maneuver herself into a sitting position to look at where David had been sitting earlier. She smiled brightly as she realised her new friend was still there, just like she had hoped he would be. 

“He is,” she said with a giggle before turning back to Julia. “May we go to the park now?” 

David couldn’t help but laugh at the little girl’s one track mind, though he had to admit, he was touched that she had asked about him when she first woke up. He wondered briefly what they were going to tell her. How they were going to tell Charlotte that he was her Papa from the picture. But he guessed that was up to Julia to figure out. Or that he would at least have to follow her lead in that regard. 

“I say when little girls want to go to the park, they should go to the park!” he said, clasping his hands as he stood up, amping up his excitement for her. 

Charlotte blinked a few more times to wake herself up as she began to laugh, clapping her hands together. Her joy was infections as Julia watched her with a smile as she looked between her daughter and David. 

“Why don’t you let Mr. David hold you while I get all of our things?” she suggested to Charlotte as the little girl stood on the bench, stretching her little arms above her head with a yawn. David took that as his cue, reaching for Charlotte, who complied happily as she curled into his arms, still battling the remnants of her nap as her eyes started to drift closed again. 

Julia reached underneath the table, gathering her bag and their jackets, draping them both over her arm. She was about to say something about Charlotte needing to put her hat on before they went outside, when she had to stop for a moment. Charlotte had tucked her little head underneath David’s chin and she was tracing patterns on one of his shoulders with her tiny fingers. Her daughter looked completely at ease in David’s arms, something she had never seemed to be with anyone other than Julia. 

David noticed Julia’s pause and attempted to catch her gaze, gently shuffling side to side. “Are you okay?” he asked in concern, all of a sudden wondering if Julia was about to change her mind. 

Julia blinked slowly, taking a little breath. “It’s fine,” she whispered as she reached out to pat Charlotte’s back. Her daughter turned to look at her with those big blue eyes. “What do we need before we go outside, Little Love?” she asked the girl as she reached into her bag for Charlotte’s fluffy white hat.

Charlotte smiled. “My hat!” she said excitedly. “It is winter, and I need my hat!” 

“Exactly,” Julia replied as she slipped the hat onto Charlotte’s head, being careful not to catch any of her daughter’s wild curls between her fingers. 

Charlotte giggled as Julia kissed her on the cheek. “Mr. David,” she began, reaching upward to pat David’s head. “Where is your hat?” 

Looking down at her toboggan with a little fluffy ball on the top, David stifled a laugh. 

“That is quite a hat, Miss Charlotte,” he said with a wide smile, watching as she pulled it down over her eyes before she burst into a peal of laughter that made Julia and David both giggle. 

“Yes, David, where is your hat?” Julia teased him, adjusting her red beret on her head before she reached for Charlotte’s jacket. Pulling her daughter from his arms and standing her on the booth at their table, she helped her put her arms through the jacket before buttoning her up. 

“I’m afraid I was quite silly and left all my hats at home in London,” David said with a dramatic sigh, and Charlotte looked at him in concern. 

“I bet Mama will get you a hat, Mr. David,” she said matter-of-factly. “We don’t want you to get cold!” 

Julia laughed at that. 

“Yes, I think we could get Mr. David a hat if he needs one,” she agreed as she continued to bundle Charlotte up for the cold weather.

A few moments later, Julia had managed to get a pair of gloves on Charlotte, as well as putting on her own jacket and pulling the sash tight around her. Handing the little girl her backpack, she watched as Charlotte stuffed her teddy bear inside the little plush unicorn bag before she slung it over her shoulders. 

“I’m ready, Mama!” She announced proudly, and rather loudly, and Julia and David exchanged a glance as a few other people in the cafe turned to look at them. 

Julia looked at David as she slipped on her gloves. 

“Well, Mr. David, to the park we go!” She said cheerfully, watching as Charlotte jumped down between them. She leaned toward him. “Honestly, I don’t think we’ll make it long,” she whispered in a conspiratorial tone. “It’s freezing out there today.”

David nodded toward Julia as Charlotte held her hand out towards her mother and the two of them began to head towards the door of the cafe. “Merci,” he said as he walked past the counter. 

“Your little girl,” the blonde woman began, stopping David in his tracks. “She’s beautiful,” she added with a large smile. “But, also very loud.” 

David chuckled to himself and he turned his gaze to Julia and Charlotte. “She gets that from her mother.” The older woman laughed and David raised his hand in a farewell gesture before he moved to where Julia was holding the door open for him. 

Julia eyed him with a smirk as he stepped around her. “What was all that about?” she questioned.

“Charlotte is beautiful, but loud,” David replied as he watched the little girl dancing on her tippy toes singing some made-up song. 

Julia chuckled. “Just you wait until she doesn’t want to go to bed,” she explained as she reached for Charlotte’s hand once more. “Then she’s extra loud.” 

Charlotte stared between David and Julia swinging her other hand towards him. “Are we going now?” she asked again, wondering why her mother was being so slow to get moving today. 

David held his hand out towards her and smiled as her tiny gloved fingers took hold of his. “I’ve not been to a park here in Paris,” he began as Charlotte turned her face to look up at him in surprise. “You’ll have to show me the way,” he explained. 

Charlotte nodded her head excitedly. “This way!” she exclaimed, pulling on Julia and David’s hands in unison.


	3. Going Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia sat up, holding a hand out to the little girl who came to sit in her lap. Looking between the picture in her little hands and then at David, she squinted hard as she looked down at the picture again. Julia could see the wheels turning in her head, and decided to give her a moment to try to figure out her thoughts on her own. 
> 
> Charlotte was deep in thought, as she looked up between David and Julia again. 
> 
> “Mama?” She finally asked, her voice small. 
> 
> “Yes, Little Love?” 
> 
> “Why does Mr. David... look so much like my Papa?” She was practically whispering now, and Julia leaned forward cradling her in her arms gently. She turned to David, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. 
> 
> “Do you want to tell her?” She said softly, and David’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! The third and final chapter of Charlotte and her Papa. Laura and I wanted to say thank you to those of you who have read and enjoyed our little (or not so little) fluffy fic! Sometimes, all it takes is sentence to get the ball rolling, and we're glad you all enjoyed the outcome! So, on that note, we're ending it with a big fluffy reveal, along with some cake. Because who doesn't love cake? 
> 
> We're a bit biased, we know, but we do love some Charlotte. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments and feedback. We have enjoyed reading them all! 
> 
> Happy, Happy birthday, Ro! We hope your Birthday weekend has been (and will continue to be) amazing! ❤️
> 
> Xo, L & A

Julia hadn’t been kidding when she said it was freezing today. And David felt every bit of the cold as it passed through his lightweight jacket as he cursed himself again for not being smarter when he was packing for the trip. But, to be fair, he had been in rather a big hurry when he threw his stuff in a duffel to catch the next train to Paris. 

He was guessing they had been at the park for maybe 15 minutes when he shuffled his way over to Julia, turning to watch Charlotte together, his arms crossed over his chest to try to ward off the cold. He had been pushing his daughter on the swings for most of the time before deciding he needed a bit of a break. Making an excuse that he needed to ask Julia something, he told Charlotte that he would be back in a few minutes. 

Now, as he watched her run around the park in circles, her breath coming out in a puff of air in front of her face, he chuckled. 

“I’d forgotten how much energy four year olds have,” he said with a sigh, stretching his arms out in front of him. Julia looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Welcome to my life,” she said with a grin, and David shook his head, suddenly feeling sad. 

“Has it been hard? Raising her alone?” he asked, feeling guilty for the time he had lost with the two of them, even though it was through no fault of his own. Or of Julia’s. 

Julia was quiet for a minute, thinking over her words carefully. 

“It’s been difficult, yes,” she admitted, looking down at the ground. “There were lots of nights of no sleep, and tears, too … hers and mine,” she added with a little chuckle, looking over at David. “But, even on our toughest days here, I think I was just grateful to have a little piece of you here with me, even if you couldn’t be,” she said softly. 

The silence between them grew as David swallowed hard, trying to push down the overwhelming emotions he felt at her words. 

“If I had known, Julia…” He began, shrugging his shoulders and letting them fall in defeat. 

She gave him a little smile in return. 

“I know…” she reassured him. “You have nothing to feel guilty about, David.” 

Another small silence settled between them as they both turned their attention back to their daughter, who seemed quite happy playing on her own. 

“I know I’m probably a little bit biased here, but she’s beautiful,” he said, his eyes taking in every detail of his daughter, who was making her way down the slide, her hands thrown up in the air with no fear. He didn’t just mean in her looks either, there was something about Charlotte’s spirit that seemed so free. Something he thought she might have gotten from the Julia who didn’t have the burden of being the Home Secretary on her shoulders anymore. 

“Mmmmm,” Julia murmured in agreement. “The older she’s gotten … the more she looks like you, I think,” Julia said thoughtfully, and David turned his body so he was facing her.

“You really think so?” He asked in surprise. Julia nodded without hesitation. 

“She’s always had your eyes,” she said with a sad little smile. “I used to stare into them for hours at a time when she was a baby … thinking about you, and about us… She has your smile, too. The same zeal for life that I saw in your eyes when we were together, and it was just the two of us…” 

David was quiet for a long time before reaching for Julia’s gloved hand wordlessly.

“Have you … what are we going to tell her?” He finally asked, feeling the nerves in the pit of his stomach intensify. He wanted Charlotte to know he was her father, but he had to respect Julia’s wishes. He could see Julia thinking, as she watched the little girl glance back at them with a little wave. They both waved back with their free hands, never letting go of one another.

“Does she know anything else about her father, Julia?” He finally asked. 

Julia took a deep breath. “Only what she told you in the cafe about the picture,” she began. “But, I also made sure to tell her that you loved her very much and that she was lucky to be your daughter.” 

David squeezed her fingers in his. “Thank you,” he said as their eyes met and locked on one another. 

Julia shook her head, obviously puzzled. “What is there to thank me for?” she questioned softly. “I kept the fact I was alive from you,” she whispered before adding. “And that we had a child together,” she added as her face dropped down to stare down at the ground. That was what she felt the most guilty about.

David shook his head back at her, his other hand moved to underneath her chin, cupping it between his fingers, raising her eyes to meet his once more. He shook his head at her again. “You did what you had to do…” he murmured, one of his fingers tracing along her jaw. “You did what you had to do for both of you,” he reminded her. “I understand that.” 

Julia felt her eyes fill with unshed tears. She never thought she would see David ever again, least of all to have him standing in front of her and telling her he understood why she had disappeared. She blinked carefully as she placed her other hand over David’s as she turned to face him. 

“Charlotte deserves to know you as her father,” she said quietly. “You deserve it, too.” David nodded as Julia continued. “You should know, back in the cafe, when you asked if I was okay...” she paused, searching for the right words. “Seeing Charlotte, curling into you like that… well, she’s never done that with anyone but me before.” 

David couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. “Really?” he questioned with a childlike sort of excitement that he couldn’t deny. 

“Really,” Julia repeated as the smile on his face reminded her so much of Charlotte’s identical grin. 

David didn’t even try to hide how proud he was, as Julia continued. 

“I’ve had to be very careful with her, David,” she said softly, her eyes traveling back to the little girl as she noticed she seemed to be slowing down a bit. “Always keeping an eye out for people who might recognize us … not really letting strangers in… She’s only even met a handful of people here in Paris,” She told him as she frowned. “That can take a toll on a little girl,” she admitted, suddenly feeling more than a little guilty at the way Charlotte had to be raised. All because of who her mother was. Or had been, in another life. 

“But when we’re with you, I see Charlotte coming out of her shell,” she whispered. “She gets to be whoever she wants to be, and she’s comfortable doing it. And that’s such a relief for me to see. I only wish she had gotten to experience it sooner…”

David was about to speak again when he saw Charlotte run up to where they were standing. He let his voice trail off as he watched her tug on Julia’s jacket.

“Mama, I’m cold,” she said, her little nose and cheeks a deep shade of pink. 

“I told you it was freezing, little one!” Julia said laughing, looking over at David and shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter the weather, she still always wants to come to her park. I indulge her most days, when I can.”

“You’re cold, are you, Miss Charlotte?” David asked, kneeling down to her eye level and watching as she nodded quickly in agreement. 

“Look, I can see my breath, Mr. David!” she said, opening her mouth and watching as a puff of air came out. “That’s how cold I am.”

Julia muffled a laugh into her gloved hand. 

“I think I know how to fix that!” David said, standing up again and leaning over to pick up Charlotte, hoisting her against his chest and pulling his jacket tight around the two of them. 

Julia watched as the little girl giggled, nuzzling into David and letting him hold her close. Julia wondered if on some level Charlotte already knew that David was her father. Maybe it wasn’t a conscious thought, but she had felt a closeness with him from the moment they met. That much was obvious. 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with love for the little girl that David was holding in his arms, Julia leaned forward, her lips brushing against Charlotte’s temple. She pulled back slowly, realizing this was the closest she had been to David all day, and she suddenly felt as if she’d had the wind knocked out of her. Standing this close to him, with their daughter cuddled between them, all Julia could smell was David’s cologne. It was the same scent she would smell on her sheets at the Blackwood after he had retreated to his room to keep up appearances. And just the smell alone reminded her of so many moments with him in their short time together. 

She hesitated, noticing that David was staring down at her intently, probably thinking about the same things she was. She frowned. Was it really safe to go down this road again? What if David got hurt because of her? Or if Charlotte was targeted? She bit down on her bottom lip, a thousand thoughts running through her head at once. 

She had missed the man in front of her more than anything, but … she still couldn’t fully make herself let go of the fear that she had been holding onto for so long now. 

“Julia...” David whispered, his face still incredibly close to hers as he held Charlotte to his chest, keeping her safe and warm. The little girl was still, with her head resting on David’s shoulder as she burrowed into his neck. Julia’s close proximity was making him feel things that he hadn’t felt in years. But he could also feel her hesitation, too. 

Reaching out with his free hand, he thought his fingers might have been trembling -- though it had nothing to do with the cold this time -- as he stroked her jaw gently. He waited for her to say something. For her to do something. Anything to break them out of this limbo they suddenly found themselves stuck in. 

Her eyes locked on his as she leaned into his fingers, closing her eyes. Could this really be happening?

“Julia?” He spoke her name again, even softer this time if that were possible, and she looked up at him again, her gaze moving from his eyes to his lips and back again. She realized in that moment, that all it would take would be for one of them to take a single step forward to reach each other’s mouths. 

Deciding she had missed out on enough of life in the last five years, Julia decided to throw caution to the wind as she nodded slowly, watching as the realization dawned on David’s face. 

It was the permission he had been asking for, and he didn’t hesitate in taking that single step forward. Pulling her toward him as his free hand wrapped around her waist, she met him in the middle, their lips touching for the first time in five years. 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Julia kissed him desperately, all the pent up emotions of her time in hiding finally coming to the surface. David smiled against her lips, as he had so many times before in the safety of Suite 610 at the Blackwood Hotel. His hand caressed her cheek as they finally pulled apart both of them sort of gasping for air. 

“Mama!” Charlotte exclaimed, her head shooting up, as she wiggled between Julia and David, moving to stare at her mother with a puzzled glare. “You kissed Mr. David!” she accused as she lifted her shoulders and raised her hands in confusion. “You don’t kiss anyone but me!” The little girl added as she turned to look at David, then back at her mother. 

Julia laughed as she leaned in to peck at Charlotte’s slightly less pink nose. Her daughter eyed her surreptitiously, staring between them, waiting for an answer. “Mama,” she said again, this time a little more forcefully. “Why did you kiss Mr. David?” 

David chuckled as Julia turned to smile at him. “It was what you said about him smelling so nice, I think,” Julia said thoughtfully as David smirked at her. 

Charlotte shook her head and wrinkled her nose. “That was  _ not _ a you smell nice kiss, Mama.” 

“How do  _ you _ know that?” She asked her daughter, her brow furrowing at the four-year-old. 

David laughed out loud as he began to tickle the little girl still wrapped in his arms. “She’s got you there,” he teased. 

Julia shook her head, knowing she was in trouble now. The two of them would make a formidable team of opponents in arguments against her. “Yes,” she began slowly. “You are correct, my Little Love,” she explained with a nod of her head. “Why don’t we go now? There is something you need to see at home,” she continued. “Mr. David, too.” 

The three of them walked back along the path toward the patisserie and the center of town. A silence had settled between them, though Julia couldn’t help but smirk every time she caught Charlotte giving her a curious look then narrowing her eyes at David, too. 

She knew the little girl was itching to ask a million questions, and was surprised they had not started to flow from her little mouth yet. 

As they approached the patisserie on their walk back, David turned to Julia. 

“I just need to make a quick stop before we go home,” he said, and Julia smiled, not missing how the place she had raised Charlotte for the last four years had already become theirs now. 

David handed Charlotte off to Julia as they stepped inside the little cafe. The crowd from earlier had dissipated, leaving only a few late lunch-goers eating in peace. Securing Charlotte against her hip, Julia smiled as David leaned in and pecked her quickly on the lips, and she felt heat suffuse her cheeks at the small motion. 

“I have so many questions!” David heard Charlotte say, clearly exasperated by the lack of answers she was currently receiving from them. He chuckled, casting a glance back at Julia over his shoulder as he approached the counter. 

“Patience, my Little Lotte,” Julia said with a chuckle, hugging her daughter to her chest as she watched David, feeling her heart swell with emotion at being with him again. It was better than anything she could have even imagined.

He returned a few moments later with a mysterious box in his hand. Charlotte eyed it curiously, but said nothing as they exited the cafe and went out into the cold again. It seemed she had given up on asking questions for the time being. Julia was prepared for that not to last long.

She was grateful her little flat above an old bookstore wasn’t far from the center of town, and that they arrived there quickly. Swapping positions halfway through the journey so Julia was carrying the box, and David was carrying Charlotte on his back, they were both more than ready to turn the heat up in her flat and get cozy for the evening. Well, after they had a very important discussion with their daughter. 

“Mr. David,” Charlotte began. “Can I please hop down?” she questioned politely as the three of them stopped at the front door of their home. 

“Aye,” David replied as he knelt to the ground and Charlotte climbed from his back.  “Thank you,” Charlotte answered as she raced to stand in front of Julia, squeezing between her and the door. “It is my turn, Mama, remember?” she questioned as she reached for the keys from Julia’s fingers.

Julia nodded as she assisted Charlotte with the lock and then helped her daughter push the heavy door. As soon as the door was open, Charlotte began to scamper up the stairs, trying to take them two at a time. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she immediately began to shed her excess clothing, beginning with her gloves, then her shoes, her little jacket and finally her hat. Each of them landing with a small plop on the wooden floor. She then continued into the flat, sliding along the floor in her socks. 

Julia had followed Charlotte up the stairs with David close behind. She sighed as she placed the box from the patisserie on a side table and then stopped beside the mess Charlotte had made. 

“Charlotte,” she called after her. “What have we forgotten to do?” Julia questioned as she leant over to pick Charlotte’s jacket up off the floor. 

The little girl sighed from her new position on the couch, frowning slightly towards Julia. “Sorry, Mama,” she said softly. “I forgot.” 

Julia smiled as Charlotte skipped back towards her. “On the hooks, remember?” she reminded her daughter, and the little girl nodded enthusiastically. 

David stood still, watching Julia and Charlotte as they went about what he imagined was a well practised routine. He smiled toward Charlotte as she shuffled past him, her arms carrying her belongings. 

Julia began to remove her jacket, folding it over her arm and then hanging it over the bannister of the stairs. 

David held back a laugh as he watched her. “You don’t have a hook?” he questioned teasingly as she turned towards him once more. 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, before she held out her hand out toward David, beckoning him further into the flat. “Do you want a cuppa?” she questioned as she motioned for David to sit down, smiling at him warmly. 

“Me, Mama!” Charlotte interrupted as she raced back, dancing on her toes beside her mother before she spun into a circle and then jumped onto the couch, landing in the middle. Julia nodded then shook her head at Charlotte’s exuberance, chuckling. 

“Mama?” Charlotte questioned as she sat on the couch. “What is in the box?” she finally questioned as she pointed towards the purchase David had made on their way back to the flat. 

“You’ll have to ask Mr. David,” Julia replied with a laugh. “Maybe you should shuffle over and let him sit beside you.” 

Charlotte groaned dramatically before she turned her attention to David. She wiggled her little bottom along the cushions and waited for David to sit beside her. 

He had no sooner sat down next to her than she was peering up at him with curious eyes. 

“What’s in the box, Mr. David?” She asked curiously, her wide eyes mirroring his own as he chuckled at her. 

“Well, I seemed to recall you saying something about wanting cake earlier,” he told her, leaning forward as if he was sharing a secret with her. “I didn’t want your Mama to forget, so I made sure to get some to bring home.”

“Cake!” Charlotte cried out excitedly, hopping up and down on her little legs next to him. 

Julia sighed as she returned to the room a moment later, two mugs and a smaller teacup for Charlotte on a tray. 

“Now you’ve done it,” she warned, a glimmer of teasing in her eye as she looked up at David with a smile before she began to pour the tea. 

“Still no milk, just sugar?” she asked quietly, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him expectantly. He matched her gaze and nodded slowly, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms again the way he had in the park. But that would have to wait. 

Once she had poured the tea, Julia took a deep breath. 

“Charlotte, go get that picture of your Papa from Mama’s dresser,” she instructed and the little girl looked at her curiously. 

“But…” her gaze shifted between Julia and the box of cake that still sat on the side table, clearly torn on her priorities. 

“Charlotte…” Julia repeated, her voice dropping to a warning tone and the little girl sighed. 

“Alright, Mama,” she said after a minute, realizing it was pointless to argue with her mother. “But don’t eat all the cake while I’m gone!” She said, hurrying from the room. 

David chuckled. “It seems she doesn’t trust you with her cake,” he said matter-of-factly, and Julia laughed, settling onto the couch next to him so that her back rested against his chest. 

“Apparently not,” Julia agreed with a short laugh.

“You know this is going to change everything for her,” Julia said after a moment, growing serious. “Her little world has only consisted of her and me,” she said thoughtfully as she looked back at David. 

“Aye,” David said quietly. “I know.”

“But now, she’s got her father … and a bigger family.” Julia’s thoughts went to Ella and Charlie. “She even has a brother and a sister. This is going to be a big change for her,” she said thoughtfully. 

“It will be, David agreed, opening his arms to her. “But Charlotte is a Montague-Budd,” he reminded her. “She can handle it. We’ll help her.” 

Julia nodded thoughtfully and leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes as she felt David’s arm wrap around her waist, holding her to him. “Is this really real?” She whispered, afraid that when she opened her eyes he would be gone, leaving her with only the memory of a painfully sweet dream. 

David buried his nose in her curls, breathing in deeply. “Feels real to me,” he murmured, his voice dropping as he leaned forward and kissed her ear, grinning as Julia shivered at the feeling. She had always loved when he did that. It was nice to know some things never changed.

“David…” she warned, his name slipping from her lips breathlessly. 

“Hmmmm?” He teased, suddenly tensing and pulling away as Charlotte reappeared. The two of them being interrupted by a tiny human was going to take some getting used to. 

Julia sat up, holding a hand out to the little girl who came to sit in her lap. Looking between the picture in her little hands and then at David, she squinted hard as she looked down at the picture again. Julia could see the wheels turning in her head, and decided to give her a moment to try to figure out her thoughts on her own. 

Charlotte was deep in thought, as she looked up between David and Julia again. 

“Mama?” She finally asked, her voice small. 

“Yes, Little Love?” 

“Why does Mr. David... look so much like my Papa?” She was practically whispering now, and Julia leaned forward cradling her in her arms gently. She turned to David, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. 

“Do you want to tell her?” She said softly, and David’s eyes widened. He looked uncertainly at Julia before nodding slowly. 

“Well, Charlotte…” He began, reaching for the picture in her hand. He smiled when he saw it. It was a picture of him sleeping in Julia’s suite at the Blackwood. He had fallen asleep at the desk in the corner of her room. His feet were stretched upwards and they were resting upon the desk. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and although he didn’t know she had taken his photograph at the time, he remembered the night the picture had been taken. 

Julia had been expected to attend a party dinner which was not-so conveniently scheduled for just over a week after Thornton Circus. Earlier that evening, when they had returned to the hotel, she had been in a foul mood. Her day had been filled with difficult meetings and a trying conference call with the Prime Minister. She had wanted nothing more than a hot bubble bath and a night of wine drinking and room service. Instead she had been expected to be dressed to the nines and on top of her game, parading about as the Home Secretary everyone else knew her to be. 

David had known she was nervous about being somewhere other than Parliament or the Home Office, and he had tried to be a comforting presence in her room as she rushed about getting ready. However, his ability to comfort soon had become a distraction and she had banished him to outside the bedroom until she was ready. 

She had taken far longer to get dressed than what he had expected and he had fallen asleep waiting for her. He had awoken to Julia standing over him with a smirk on her face. He certainly didn’t know she had taken his picture though, and that she had kept it all this time to be able to show it to her daughter,  _ their  _ daughter. 

“I look like the man in the picture … your Papa … because I  _ am _ him,” he said softly, tears springing to his own eyes.

Charlotte’s mouth opened and then closed in surprise. Julia thought it might have been the first time she had ever heard Charlotte speechless. The little girl looked up at her mother, as if to verify what David had said. Julia chuckled, wiping the tears from her own cheeks. 

“It’s true, Charlotte,” she reassured her, nodding. “Mr. David is your Daddy. He … had to go away before you were born, and he’s only been able to come back to us now, after all this time. Isn’t that amazing?” She asked, trying to gauge Charlotte’s reaction as she looked back down at the photo and then at David again. 

“You’re … my daddy?” she questioned, repeating Julia’s words. She held the photo up in front of his face and stared silently for a few seconds. 

“I am,” David said softly, a large smile on his face. Julia could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions. 

“Papa,” Charlotte breathed quietly before she reached out with one of her hands towards David, taking a fistful of his shirt between her tiny fingers and attempting to climb from Julia’s lap into David’s.

“Careful, Charlotte,” Julia whispered. “You’ll ruin the picture.” 

Charlotte turned towards her mother and shook her head defiantly. “We don’t need the picture anymore, Mama,” she said triumphantly as she wrapped one of her arms around David’s neck, squeezing tightly. “My Papa is here.” 

That was all it took for the emotions welling up in David’s eyes to flow freely, as his arms wrapped around Charlotte’s little body, hugging her tightly to his chest as he closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. 

Charlotte’s words rendered Julia speechless for a minute as her eyes went to David’s reaction, and she felt the emotions come surging back, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. She nodded, biting down on her lip. \

“You’re right, baby,” she finally managed, taking in the sight of Charlotte and David together again as their daughter hugged her father. She couldn’t help the bright smile that broke out across her face at what an image it was. “He certainly is.”

Reaching across the coffee table, she grabbed her phone, picking it up and snapping a photo. 

“Now, we have a new picture,” she said quietly, smiling down at the image on her phone. 

“I want to see!” Charlotte cried out, reaching for the phone in Julia’s hand. 

The little girl stared down at the picture for a minute, tracing it with her small finger. 

“I like this picture,” she said matter-of-factly. She turned to look at David curiously. “Do you like it Mr. Dav-” The girl stopped herself with a giggle. “I meant, do you like it, Papa?” she asked, looking up at him with a big grin. 

“I love it,” David replied, matching Charlotte’s grin with one of his own. “And,” he added, before pausing to kiss Charlotte gently on her small cheek. “I love you, too.” He paused for another second before he took one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently. “I am sorry I took so long to get here.” 

Charlotte blinked a few times. “It’s okay,” she replied. “You’re here now, and you have cake, too,” she added with a little giggle, turning her head to check no one had stolen her cake in the middle of her family reunion. She paused for a second to look at Julia, who was still smiling at the sight of the two of them. “You’ve made my Mama very happy, too, right, Mama?”

Julia felt her heart flutter in her chest as she leant down to place another small kiss on the tip of Charlotte’s nose. “Yes,” she said softly as her eyes met David’s. “He has.” 

“See, I was right!” Charlotte explained with a nod of her head, before a small yawn escaped her lips. She tried to hide it from Julia, turning her face away from her quickly. But she was unsuccessful. 

“Do I spy a tired Charlotte?” Julia questioned with a knowing tilt of her head.

Charlotte shook her head quickly from side to side. “No!” she protested, seeking out David’s attention in the hope he would stop her mother from making her rest. 

Julia shook her head knowingly at Charlotte’s attempt to avoid an afternoon nap. 

“Good try, Little Love,” she said, reaching for the little girl and pulling her into her lap as she ran her fingers loosely through Charlotte’s curls. “But you’ve had a very big day today, and I think you need to rest for a bit,” she said, looking at the clock on the wall. 

Charlotte frowned. 

“But Mama…” she began sadly, looking to David once more, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. 

“Don’t cry, Charlotte,” David said, feeling his heart break a little at the sight. This little girl already had him wrapped around her little finger. She had from the moment he met her. 

“Your Papa will still be here when you wake up, darling,” Julia reassured her, and Charlotte blinked a few times sniffling. 

“You will?” 

David nodded quickly in agreement. 

“I’ll be here. I promise.”

Julia looked over at David, suddenly having an idea. 

“Why don’t you show your Papa to your room?” She suggested. “He’ll tuck you in for your rest. What do you think?” She looked at David, hoping he would go with the plan. She knew that was the only way she might actually convince Charlotte to sleep. Even if it was only for a little while. 

David stifled a laugh at Julia’s stroke of brilliance. 

“I’d love to see your room, Charlotte,” he told her, standing up and offering her his hand. “Will you show me the way?” He asked, hoping Julia’s master plan would work. 

Charlotte looked suspiciously between the two of them, her brow furrowed. Finally deciding this might be a nice idea, she climbed down from Julia’s lap. 

“Baisers, Little Love,” Julia called after her, and the little girl turned, hurrying to her mother. Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned forward, giving Julia a quick kiss. 

“Baisers, Mama,” Charlotte said with a little smile before she returned to David’s side, taking his hand and leading him down the hall. Julia hoped David didn’t regret agreeing to her idea, as she heard the girl chattering away all the way down the hall. 

Leaning back against the sofa, she sighed happily. She couldn’t believe today had been real. That David was back in her life, and he was in Charlotte’s life. And he wasn’t planning on going away any time soon. The events of the day had made her more tired than she realized, and she covered her mouth as she yawned, too. Letting her eyes drift shut, she relaxed against the couch, a smile playing softly across her features as she started to doze off.

She heard the sound of footsteps return to the room a short while later and her eyes begin to open as the footsteps stop a short distance away from her. She smiled as she caught David holding his phone out in front of him. “What are you doing?” she questioned as he came to sit beside her once more. 

David shrugged his shoulders as he held his phone and the photo of himself out in front of them both. He smirks at her. “I only thought it was fair for me to return the favour,” he explained. “You’ve had a photo of me sleeping all this time, and now,” he added with a pause, turning his phone to show her. “I have one of you too.” 

Julia nudged him with her shoulder. “That stupid dinner,” she remembered with a groan. “I really did not want to be there.” 

David laughed as the two of them recall the same memory. He chuckles softly as he places the phone and the photograph carefully on the coffee table in front of them, reaching for her hands and interlocking their fingers. “Where did you want to be instead?” he questions cheekily.

Julia pauses for a moment, as she considers her answer. At that time, she had wanted to be on a couch with David, just the two of them and a bottle of her favourite wine. Now, it is five years later and here they are. It’s not the Blackwood hotel, and technically they aren’t alone… there is a tiny person hopefully asleep down the hall. But, she is  _ their  _ tiny person. 

She squeezes her fingers in his and leans in closer to him. “Here,” she whispers against his lips. “I wanted to be here, with you.” 

David smiled against her lips at her words, closing his eyes as he returned the kiss. 

His hands begin to wander as he pulls her in closer to him; under her sweater, across her denim-covered thighs, in her long, wavy hair. He can’t seem to get enough of her.

“Christ, I’ve missed you,” he mumbled into her mouth. He is pretty sure at this point that he is physically unable to stop kissing her. And even if he wanted to, he didn’t think his body would let him. 

Julia sighed breathlessly, biting down on his lip lightly, and grinning as he let out a groan in response. 

“I’ve … missed … you … more,” she murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss as she pulled away, trying to catch her breath with her chest heaving as she looked over at David with a smirk. God, they were still good at that. 

David shook his head, reaching out and placing a curl behind Julia’s ear. 

“Did you send our daughter to bed just so you could seduce me on your couch, ma’am?” He asked playfully, arching a brow as he looked over at her suspiciously. 

Her jaw dropped in surprise. 

“No! She needed her rest! It has been a very long day for her,” Julia protested, her cheeks flushing with color at David’s accusation. 

“And?” He asked with a cheshire cat grin. 

Julia’s serious face broke into a grin as she buried her face in her hands. 

“And … I wanted to make out like teenagers on the couch,” she admitted after a minute, shaking her head with a giggle. 

“I am tired, too, though,” she admitted, growing serious. “Would you…” she paused, and David watched her curiously as she hesitated. 

“What is it, Julia?” 

“Would you hold me while I sleep?” She asked in a small voice and David grinned, nodding without hesitation.   
  


Julia wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she felt David’s lips covering her face in gentle kisses. 

She smiled, stretching out against his body where he spooned her, his arm still wrapped tightly around her waist. 

“I think Charlotte is awake,” he murmured in her ear, and Julia yawned, nodding as she turned to face him. 

“I’ll go check, but first, I think I need another kiss to make sure you’re still here,” she said with a smirk as she turned back to look at him and David captured her lips with his own. Her palm pressed against his cheek as he deepened the kiss, his hand coming to rest possessively on her waist. 

They both jumped at the sound of a little voice in the doorway. 

“You’re  _ still _ kissing?” Charlotte said dramatically, and Julia began to laugh as David buried his head in her shoulder, mumbling a low “busted” against the material of her sweater. 

Julia was the first to sit up, holding out her arms for Charlotte to join them. The little girl clambered onto her lap, looking between the two of them curiously. 

“Did you sleep well, Little Love?” she asked softly, and Charlotte nodded. She was still looking at them in confusion, and Julia frowned. “What is it, Charlotte?” She asked curiously. 

Their daughter’s eyes narrowed. 

“Do all Mamas and Papas kiss this much?” She finally asked, staring up at David, and Julia burst into laughter at David’s stunned reaction. 

“Okay, I think it’s time for cake!” Julia said quickly, saving David from having to formulate any sort of response. 

“Cake!” Charlotte cried out in excitement, jumping from Julia’s lap and running into the kitchen, her question quickly forgotten.

David looked at her in astonishment as they both got up from the couch, following their daughter into the other room. 

“Four year olds have a lot of questions, David,” Julia reminded him, still giggling at the baffled look on his face. “You know that. You have children.”

“More like four going on fourteen,” he muttered under his breath, and Julia laughed again. 

She stopped him just outside the door, glancing in at Charlotte who was already sitting at the kitchen table with her Scottish bear in one hand and fork in the other. 

She turned to look at him. 

“You’re really not going anywhere?” she asked quietly, and David shook his head, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he kissed her temple. 

“I’m going wherever you are,” he reassured her. “I can promise you that. Now, let’s have cake!”


End file.
